


Brothers from Another Mother

by autisticrick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Boy Scouts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boy Scouts, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Dark Comedy, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest Play, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Power Imbalance, Puberty, Semi-Public Sex, This is super fucked up okay, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is 18, Whump, it has that vibe, peter is 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Tony was 18 and in his last year as an eagle scout. He'd got one more badge to go: Family Life. The only problem? "Family life" wasn't so great. His dad was a physically abusive alcoholic, and his homophobia really shone through once Tony came out as gay. He only did it once he got into the college of his dreams; which wasfinallygoing to give him the chance to escape the hellhole that is his home life. His mother was proud, but Howard didn't give a shit about him. Except when it came to makingmistakes.He thought he was done adding his achievements onto his college resume, and he knew MIT wouldn'tactuallycare that he's missing a badge. Unfortunately, Howard is a perfectionist and even if he doesn't care when Tony does well, he'll always find out if he's messed up. And use it against him.That summer, Tony had all but given up hope on getting to give that lastfuck youto his old man—until he gets paired up with a smart little shit of a cub scout who he was supposed to be giving guidance of a sort. But then a plan starts to formulate. A fucked up one, sure, but it doesn't get much more fucked up than a 10-year-old asking for sexual favors.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marose/gifts).



> Even though she's read most of everything I've written for this as of the initial posting, I'm gifting this to marose because every time I get down about my writing I remember how much she loves this story. It's super fucked up and indulges in one of my favorite things to write...which is banter between angry cis boys/men. The tags won't apply to every chapter necessarily, but I will warn for some of the darker ones when they come up. This story deals with a lot of dark themes and issues (some of which I have not personally dealt with) and I really try to take care with portraying them accurately, but balancing them out with humor.
> 
> Assuming there are no extenuating circumstances that prevent me from finishing this, I do have a very clear idea of how this story goes and will eventually end. But I needed to start posting it eventually, or it would never see the light of day. :]  
>    
> **WARNING: This is some really dark shit here, involving consensual sexual acts between a 10-year-old and an 18-year-old. Heed the tags. Remember this is a fiction and is not meant to make light of real life sexual and/or physical abuse. Please let me know if I should add warnings for anything else.**

Peter is apparently supposed to be a kindred spirit for Tony; rebellious, clever, and hates the world for fucking him over royally. The kid lost his parents two years prior, and then his uncle only 6 months ago. Peter is stuck with just his aunt, who moved them up to bumfuck Long Island shortly after for a “fresh start.” And apparently signed her nephew up for the cub scouts hoping to give him a _strong male figure_ to guide him. 

Tony doesn’t exactly have one of those himself, but the Scoutmaster even says flat out that his own "troubled home life" might give him some insight into how to “handle” Peter. He rolls his eyes, but agrees because there's a good chance the kid will be willing to go along with his plan if all he has is his aunt.

"Hey, Peter, right?" Tony asks as nonchalantly as possible toward his new...ward? Mentee? Protégé? "Let's go talk over there," Tony's voice drops to a low whisper as he points to a more secluded spot behind a tree.

"Why?" Peter whispers back, eyes narrowing.

"Just want to talk about something. Privately."

"What, you gonna molest me?" Peter hisses, though it's thankfully still a whisper. Tony's eyes go wide in shock. The kid is cute, sure, but that hadn't even crossed his mind.

"No!" Tony hisses back when the shock wears off and Peter is smirking. "Just—follow me." He grabs him by the arm, in spite of the kid's protests. When they're out of earshot of everyone else, Tony looks around, just in case. Peter's eyes narrow again.

"I was just pulling your leg before, but you should know I'm not gonna be an easy target." Peter says, almost growling.

"What? No!" Tony says back with an incredulous look, but now that the idea is there... "I'm not some kiddie-fiddler, so your honor is safe." Peter seems almost... _disappointed_ , but that might just be Tony's imagination.

"I have a proposition for you, one that _doesn't_ involve sexual favors, but still could be mutually beneficial." 

"I'm listening." And Peter certainly looks like his interest has been piqued, not just scandalized like most 10-year-olds would be at the word 'sex' itself.

So Tony explains his plan: in a few days, it will be revealed that Peter is actually his long-lost half-brother from a brief fling Tony's dad had with Peter's mom. Upon learning this, Tony will act surprised and moved, while Peter will be so very happy and uncharacteristically grateful that he has a new brother to bond with. The scout leaders will be so _touched_ by this turn of events that they'll suggest Tony can do his Family Life badge by making up for lost time being a good brother to Peter.

Since it's going to involve both Peter's aunt and Tony's mother corroborating each other's stories (Howard, drunkard that he is, will be blissfully unaware), it'll require coordination with both of them. Peter assures him that Aunt May is such a bleeding heart that she'll be more than willing to go along with this to help Tony. And Tony knows his mother will do anything to help him succeed.

"What's gonna be in it for me?" Peter asks once he seems to realize there's been no explicitly stated benefit. Tony just chuckles. "Don't laugh at me, asshole! You'll get your badge so what do I get?"

"They'll get off your back about the absent father figure bullshit," Tony says simply. There's a brief moment of recognition in Peter's face, as if he's already heard that phrase parroted by too many adults and licensed therapists. But Peter goes back to indignant frowning as he crosses his arms.

"Fine, I'll sneak you some extra candy at the end of every day." Thought that _still_ doesn't seem good enough for Peter. Tony just rolls his eyes and sighs. "Alright, what do you think would be reasonable?"

Peter seems to consider this for a second. Tony's glad the kid is smart enough to understand his plan, but not too happy that he's smart enough to recognize he’s got leverage to negotiate.

The kid bites his lip, and Tony can't deny how _adorable_ he looks, especially when the next words out of his mouth are: "Would ‘sexual favors' still be off the table?"

Tony's eyes go comically wide and he immediately puts his hand over Peter's mouth. "The fuck is wrong with you, kid?" Tony whispers harshly. He has to pull his hand away when Peter actually starts licking it like the little shit he is.

"I could ask you the same thing," Peter spits back, though thankfully in a low tone. "Why don't you just do something with your _own_ parents instead of roping _me_ into this?"

"Have you even gone through puberty, kid?" Tony asks, pointedly ignoring Peter's question. The boy actually blushes a little at that; the older boy has to stop himself from licking his lips. "I'm not about to do something for someone who can't even _feel_ it."

"My—Aunt May says it's perfectly normal..." Peter mutters softly, looking down at his feet. And Tony can't help but snicker, fist covering his mouth. "Shut up!" Peter hisses back as he squirms on his feet and his face goes even redder.

Tony looks down and _holy shit he wasn't kidding_. The front of Peter's little khaki shorts is tenting with what Tony can only assume is a chubby little erection to match.

"So just to be clear: in exchange for your _unquestioning_ cooperation in my little scheme," Tony starts, grabbing Peter's shoulder to keep himself steady (he barely comes up to the older boy's stomach), "you want me... _taking care_ of your _little_ problem?" His voice gets an octave lower and Peter is nodding right away.

"But you have to do it _whenever_ and _wherever_ I ask you to," Peter adds as he not so subtly adjusts himself. "Deal?" He adds, holding out his hand (the same one that was just on his crotch) for Tony to shake.

Tony hesitates for only a moment before taking the proffered hand. "Deal." He moves to leave their hidden spot, while Peter stays rooted to the spot. "What, so you mean starting _now_?"

"Yup," Peter responds with a shit-eating grin. Tony growls, not sure how he managed to get wrapped up into being _asked_ to be molested by a literal _child_. "Unless you want me telling the scout leaders that you touched me _without_ permission...?"

"Little Pete's gotta take a leak," Tony yells as he grabs Peter's wrist to lead him further into the woods, glaring at the kid the whole while. "Gonna show him the usual spot."

There's some murmured laughs from both the scout leaders and the other kids at what's sure to become Peter's new nickname. The younger boy just glares right back when he realizes this.

They're a decent distance from the main campsite when they stop.

"You didn't have to mock me like that," Peter grumbles. "Now all the kids are gonna call me that."

"Shoulda told me that _before_ you set your conditions, _Little Pete_ ," Tony says with a smug smirk. "Now get off your shorts and let's get this over with."

Peter grumbles again, something about Tony being an asshole, but pulls down his shorts and underwear anyway. Tony feels disgusted with himself as he has to keep his hands by his side to stop him from palming his own erection, which Peter has thankfully yet to notice.

"Happy?" Peter asks when he's finally naked from the waist down. He's not as small as Tony expected, but he'd definitely call it 'petite,' especially compared to his own monster cock—not his own words (of all people, _Rhodey_ was the one who used that phrase when they started fooling around).

"You're such a _tiny_ thing, aren't you?" Tony teases, and hates himself for loving how Peter's whole body seems to flush. He stalks toward him. "Mmm, I bet _Little Pete_ would love a stronger, more experienced hand getting him off, right?"

Peter whines out a high-pitched "Mmhmm!" as he rapidly nods his head. Suddenly, the kid looks far too vulnerable and unsure, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights—like he didn't know what he was asking for in the first place and Tony hesitates. 

He's about to tell him to put his clothes back on, when Peter adds, "Please, Tony," in a moan that sounds like he copied it from a bad porno. "I want your big, strong hand on my little cock."

Tony growls again, this time with a sexual lilt, before pushing Peter against a tree behind him. Peter looks like he's about to object to the rough treatment, when the older boy grabs his dick and starts pumping it rough and quick.

" _Shit_ , Tony," Peter curses as he writhes against the tree. "Feels so good."

"You got such a filthy mouth for such a little kid," Tony murmurs, face barely an inch away from Peter's. "Sure you haven't done something like this before?"

Peter moans at that, arching up into Tony's hand and coming. As it dribbles over his fist, some of it catches the hem over the kid's shirt.

" _God_...fucking..." Tony mutters, trailing off. Without thinking, he pulls the bottom of the kid's shirt so he can suck it all out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Peter practically yells at Tony's dirty noises. But he ignores the younger boy's protests (and how much he actually likes the salty taste) and focuses on sucking as hard as he can. "You're ruining my after-glow!"

Tony snorts at that as he finally lets go. "There was barely any 'glow' to begin with, kid," he says, wiping his mouth. He looks down and sees Peter's baby blue shirt now has a big wet spot at the bottom. "At least now it just looks like you pissed yourself."

And Peter is blushing again, face scrunched up in anger and humiliation. But Tony just chuckles as he passes the younger boy his clothes.

"Hey, at least it wasn't your uniform," Tony says as he smooths out his shirt. It's orientation, so nobody has theirs yet. But now Tony can’t help but thinking about Peter in his uniform, all dirtied up. This time, when he looks down at the younger boy, he doesn’t stop himself from licking his lips.

“Let’s just go back, okay?” Peter says as he looks away from Tony, who smirks knowingly.

“Sure thing, kid,” Tony agrees, holding out his hand. Peter just stares at it with a look of confusion. “Take my hand, Pete.”

“I’m not a fucking baby, Tony,” Peter says, crossing his arms. Tony just rolls his eyes and grabs Peter’s hand. “Hey!”

“We need to make it look like we’ve got a real _bond_ going here.” Tony grumbles as he practically drags Peter by his arm. “C’mon, we need to make it look like we’ve got a…special kind of connection so it’ll make you being my brother more sappy.”

It’s Peter’s turn to roll his eyes as he attempts to keep his feet planted to the ground. “You’re so full of shit, bet you get off to the idea of jerking off your bro—”

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted me jerking you off!” Tony cuts Peter off as he whips his head around. “I wanted to just give you candy or maybe even help you out with some bullshit you’re probably getting from the adults in your life but nooooo,” Tony’s gotten dramatic, he knows. But he’s not about to be accused of being _gross_. Peter’s blushing again, looking away. “You had to go and make me part of your fucked up little fantasy.”

Then Peter sniffles, and suddenly Tony remembers the kid is barely a tween and the older boy probably seems like one of those scary adults to him. So Tony gets down on one knee so he can be on eye level with Peter and pushes back the boy’s soft curls. That just makes the kid sniffle again, choking back a sob.

“I’m s-sorry, Tony, I just thought…” But Peter can’t even finish his sentence through his tears and snot.

“It’s okay, Pete,” Tony tries to comfort him, softer than he thought he was capable of. “I just need you to trust me, okay? Can you do that?” Thankfully, Peter is nodding into his hand. “Good, just follow my lead, okay?”

They head back to the campsite, Peter still sniffling, tiny hand encompassed in Tony’s bigger one. He’s rubbing his thumb against the younger boy’s palm, hoping it’s a comforting gesture.

“Little Pete had a bit of an accident,” Tony tells everyone else, jerking his head toward the spot on the kid’s shirt. Peter's probably grateful for the way the older boy has softened his tone, but it still makes him blush. “I’m gonna go get him cleaned up, new shirt, etcetera.” The other scout leaders nod sympathetically, but Tony sees some of the other cub scouts snickering and pointing.

“What, like most of you little pipsqueaks don’t still wet the bed?” Tony’s words make the other kids stop and look away; Peter smiles up at him, and the older boy gives him a half a smile back.

When they get to the staff cabin, Tony goes looking around for a suitable shirt. He's worried that everything will be too big, when he finds a box of new, extra-small 'Boy Scouts of America' shirts. "Hah! Jackpot!"

As Tony opens the box, he notices Peter is unusually quiet, just standing there. Swaying side to side. He doesn't look at the younger boy as he pulls off the tape, but he does groan, "Don't tell me you gotta take a piss for _real_ , now?"

"No…" Peter says softly.

"There are _actual_ bathrooms over here, but we're not supposed to let you guys use them." Tony isn't really paying attention to Peter as he pulls out one of the shirts.

"That's...not it," and Peter's slightly suggestive tone forces Tony to look at the boy. He's blushing for the millionth time today, legs pulled together like…

Oh.

"Are you _kidding_ me with this shit?" Tony laughs, but not cruelly. He puts the shirt back in the box with the rest of them. "Guess you'll want me taking care of you _again_ , huh?"

Peter nods shyly as Tony approaches him.

"Already such a little slut for me, how cute…" Tony trails off as he hoists Peter up by his armpits. The kid has made his humiliation kink pretty obvious by now, as further evidenced by the squeaky little moan and zero resistance the older boy has elicited from manhandling Peter.

Tony throws the kid over his shoulder, garnering a pleased whimper as he quickly heads for the bathroom. "Keep quiet, Pete," Tony whispers, lightly swatting Peter's ass for emphasis. Peter has to cover his mouth to keep in his proceeding moan. The older boy mentally files away that reaction for another time.

"Someone could come here any minute." Tony finally finds the single bathroom and rushes in, locking the door behind him. He settles Peter down on his feet before pulling the kid's shirt over his head.

"What're you—" Peter starts, but ends in another squeak as his pants are roughly pulled down. Tony has to cover the kid's mouth again.

"Keep it down," Tony hisses as he starts working Peter with his fist. "Another wet spot will be harder to explain away." Peter nods his acknowledgment before moaning into the older boy's hand again.

It's taking Tony a little longer to get Peter off this time, so he pinches the boy's nipple with his free hand. Peter practically jumps off the floor in surprise, and Tony feels his own erection stirring at the muffled yelp.

"God, you're a _sensitive_ little thing, too, huh?" Tony murmurs. Before Peter can nod in agreement, the older boy dives forward and latches his mouth onto the nub.

Peter comes with a stifled scream all over his stomach and Tony's fist. They don't have much time for after-glow this time, when they hear a voice just outside the bathroom.

"You boys okay in there?" The Scoutmaster, Steve Rogers calls. There's a knock, followed by a jiggling of a handle before either of them can think of something to say. "Why's this door locked, anyway?"

"We're fine, Steve, Pete's just a little shy about his body," Tony replies. There's a sudden wetness on his palm, and the older boy jerks his hand away, silently glaring at Peter, mouthing _‘not now!’_

But the younger boy just nods to the sink. It takes a moment, but Tony finally turns it on, still glaring at the kid's gross behavior. There's a sigh of relief behind the door.

"Is this true, Peter?" Steve asks, very seriously.

"Yessir, Mr. Rogers," Peter answers, just a hint of cheekiness, which Tony _hopes_ the adult doesn't pick up on. 

"Don' like other people seeing me naked. But Tony's been real helpful, and _not_ touching me inappropriately _at all_." The older boy's eyes go wide as he washes his hands, but then Steve chuckles. "Scout's honor!" and Peter even salutes for nobody's benefit but his own; certainly not Tony's.

"Well, that's good to hear," Steve replies, and it sounds like he's walking away. "I think there should be a box of new shirts somewhere around here, should be Peter's size."

"Yeah, I found it earlier. Thanks, Steve!" And as soon as the footsteps fade, Tony turns right back to Peter. "You do realize that's the kind of shit that makes other people _think_ something's going on?"

Peter just shrugs as he pulls his pants and underwear up. "The nice adults are too dumb for that," he says, and Tony thinks it sounds entirely too mature for his age. "They always wanna overthink it." The older boy stays silent, just nodding along as he wets some paper towels.

"But you make a joke, and they'll back off." Tony starts wiping Peter down; face first, then his stomach. "Like _nothing_ can be wrong if you make a joke," the boy murmurs, much softer, as if he doesn't mean for Tony to hear it.

"Yeah," Tony sighs as he picks up Peter's discarded shirt. "I know that feeling." He hates to admit it, but Peter's probably right to joke about it so nobody will suspect anything is going on. Obviously _Tony_ can't say anything, but letting Peter make him squirm will make him look (and _feel_ , if he's perfectly honest with himself) like less of a predator. 

Once Peter's all cleaned up, the younger boy reaches for the shirt Tony's holding, but the older boy pulls it away. "Hey, what gives?" Peter complains as he tries to grab at it again before Tony stands up. "Gimme back my shirt, dickweed!"

"You _really_ got a bad mouth for a kid your age," Tony laughs as he holds the shirt just out of Peter's reach. The kid's trying to actually jump for it. "We're getting you a new one, remember?"

"Yeah, but Aunt May's gonna wonder where my other one went." Peter makes one last swipe for it before giving up. He crosses his arms across his tiny chest. "We're not exactly rolling in cash and I don't have a whole lotta t-shirts in the first place," the younger boy huffs out.

"Neither do I, kid," Tony says as he folds the shirt on the sink neatly. It's so small he could fit it in his pocket, but he doesn't want Peter taking it, right now. "I'm not keeping it, this is just insurance."

"For _what_?" Peter's face is all screwed up, and Tony imagines the kid is trying to look intimidating.

"So you're not tempted to chicken out." Tony unlocks the door and leads the grumpy, mumbling Peter out. He can't see the boy's face, but he's sure the younger boy is pouting. "You _could_ just tell your aunt you got it wet or something." Tony smirks when he hears the boy groan behind him. He has it sitting on his shoulder, no way for the kid to reach it, now.

"But _now_ you have to make up a story about what a nice guy _I_ am for getting your shirt washed for you." Tony snickers to himself as he hears Peter let out a whiney huff behind him. He finds the box again, pulling back out the shirt he'd taken before. 

Upon closer inspection, extra small might be a tiny bit _too_ small for Peter's build, but Tony won't complain. In fact, his dick twitches a little at the thought of the fabric spreading tight over the younger boy's perky nipples.

"Here, catch," Tony tosses the shirt over to Peter who catches it with a glare. "And assuming your Aunt is every bit of the 'bleeding heart' you said she was, she'll _also_ want to call my mom to check that it's okay to give her more work." He can hear Peter groan again through the thin fabric as he pulls the shirt over his head.

"Who will already be in on the scheme," Tony says with an air of finality. Peter's still scowling when his head finally pokes out of the top. The older boy was right about the stretching; he has to make a conscious effort not to stare.

"Fine, whatever," Peter grumbles, rolling his eyes. "Just gimme your mom's cell so my aunt can call her."

Tony grins. "Cool, lemme just shoot her a text." Peter rolls his eyes again. "If you keep doing that, they'll stay that way," the older boy says as he pulls out his phone. Peter snorts.

"What're you, my grandma?" Peter teases with his own smirk. "That sounds like something a boomer would say."

Tony just gives a clipped sigh as he focuses on texting his mom. "I'm just as Gen Z as you, friendo," he retorts as his fingers type across his cracked iPhone. He's asking his mom to pick him up today because he's too tired for the bus; she'll know it means Tony wants a conversation where Howard can't listen in.

"You coulda fooled me." Peter starts tapping his foot dramatically. "You text slower than my aunt and she can barely type with two fingers." Peter smirks as Tony rolls his eyes. "I thought you said rolling your eyes was bad for you."

Tony finally looks up from his phone turning to Peter. "I said _you_ shouldn't do it so much or your eyes will stay that way, buddy," he says exasperatedly as he grabs the younger boy's hand. He doesn't protest this time, but he's got a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"I only roll my eyes when _absolutely_ necessary," Tony says as he and Peter head back to the campsite.

"Weren't you gonna give me your mom's number?" Peter asks. Tony stops, pulling a notepad and pen out of his back pocket. The rest of his stuff is still back at the main site, but he _does_ have to live up to the reputation of a boy scout's preparedness.

"Right, yeah," Tony says as he concentrates on writing the only phone number he's committed to memory.

"But she probably already has mine," Peter adds without skipping a beat. Tony doesn't even have to look up to know the kid's shit-eating grin is back in full force. He tears the page off his notepad a little harder than necessary.

"You're a cocky little shit, you know that?" Tony says as he slaps the paper into Peter's hand. The kid winces at the force of it, which is just a little gratifying."C'mon, let's go before Steve comes looking for us again."

"Wait—aren't you gonna give me _your_ number, too?"

"No, because you don't have a phone and don't really need it, let's go," Tony tries tugging the kid along, but he won't budge again.

"I'm practically in middle school, of course I have a _phone_ ," Peter says indignantly as he whips out his own cracked iPhone. He thrusts it right up into Tony's face and he can see the lockscreen is some meme from a kid's show he'll never watch. But more importantly: he also notices it isn't actually _locked_.

Tony glares before snatching it from Peter. "Fine, but you need to put a passcode on it," he says as he starts entering his contact info. He puts his name as ‘Big Bro’ just for the optics in case one of the other leaders or Steve sees it while Peter’s texting him. Or something.

"I don't need you having it confiscated and then someone finding out about our plan. Alright?" He passes it back to Peter, who rolls his eyes again (probably just to annoy Tony some more).

"Whatever, let's just go back." Peter pockets his phone, but Tony gives him a pointed look. "Like right now you mean?"

" _Yes_ , right now, dumbass!" Tony practically yells, voice hitting a high note. Which makes Peter snicker as he takes his phone back out. "Do you need me to do it for you?"

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch, geez," Peter says as he starts setting up his passcode. Tony just grumbles.

"You done yet?" The older boy asks after a few minutes.

"Why'd you put yourself as 'Big Bro?' in my contacts?" Peter asks, furrowing his brow. But Tony just grabs his hand and drags him back to the campsite.

"The other scout leaders will think it's cute or something, I dunno," Tony says, honestly. He knows it didn't _really_ matter, but some part of him really likes the idea of Peter looking at him like an older brother. 

And it probably has nothing to do with getting his last badge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's the only person who can afford to worry about Tony. Anyone who cares enough has their own shit to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for posting this a helluva lot later than I intended! I was planning to wait about a week or so (this is about the last of what I'd already posted on Discord, plus a little extra) but my Tumblr got taken down on April 1st and I'm 99% sure it was because of this fic. I guess I lulled myself into a false sense of security, since I hadn't seen any major blogs get taken down recently. But as I said in the first chapter, this is easily my favorite story I've ever written _period_ so not posting it is not just a disservice to the people who genuinely enjoy it...but also myself.
> 
> This chapter has a graphic scene involving **physical abuse by a parent**. I want to make this fic as accessible as possible to trauma survivors who choose to interact with problematic content, so it's been carefully marked and is not necessary to read to understand the rest of the story. **Please tread carefully.** There will likely be at least one other scene in a similar vein, but it will also be carefully marked and easily skippable within the larger context of the story. I am also aiming to make sure any potentially triggering scenes are couched between smut and/or fluff; hence why this chapter is a little shorter than the first.
> 
> Rest assured, there IS a happy ending for these two planned. And I mean borderline unrealistic happy.
> 
> **Problematic underage sexual content ahead. You have been warned.**

Later, when he's in his mom's car, Tony explains the plan. She's totally fine with it, even a little happy about it.

"Well, either way, I think it's wonderful that you're able to act as a mentor to young Peter," she says, smiling. Tony knows she usually doesn't have a whole lot to smile about, so he really appreciates it.

"I gave him your cell so his Aunt should call you soon." Tony feels a buzz in his pocket. He doesn't get a lot of texts during the summer (most of his friends go on fancy Instagram-worthy vacations) and assumes it's Rhodey telling him he left something at the campsite. Or he wants to hook up. Neither would feel great right now.

He's surprised to find a message from an unknown number:

may's gonna call ur mom after dinner  
this is peter btw  
parker  
idk if i even told u my last name   
but you know   
👊🍆💦💦

Tony had started adding the number into his phone after the first text, typing in ‘ _Little_ ’ as the first name, but ending with ‘ _shit_ ’ after seeing the last text. He quickly turns off the screen so his mom won't see.

"She'll call you after dinner," Tony says, smiling back at his mom while internally screaming at himself about if this is actually worth all the trouble. "That okay?"

"Why doesn't she just text me?" She replies, concentrating on the road. She’d barely seemed to notice her son was looking at his phone in the first place. "Do you think it's worth your father overhearing our conversation?" She grips the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary. Tony puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He was rarely been home before 12 last summer, it should be fine," he says, rubbing his mother’s shoulder in a way Tony knows he shouldn't need to. "Besides, I know he checks your texts," he mutters almost as an afterthought.

She furrows her brow. "But I just changed the passcode last week! How does he keep—"

"I dunno, mom! He just keeps brute forcing it somehow," Tony says, angrier and louder than necessary. But he sees how it affects his mother, and quickly adds, "Sorry, I'm not mad at you."

"I know."

#  **!!!GRAPHIC PHYSICAL ABUSE SCENE STARTS!!!**

As Tony predicted, his dad isn't home until 1 am. His mom hit it off well enough with Peter's Aunt, which makes Tony smile, inside and out. A lot of his mother's friends are too scared to come over here anymore and she's too scared to leave the house most of the time. On more than one occasion, Howard's come home from work early and thrown a fit when his mom wasn't there to make him lunch.

"Maria?" Tony wakes up to the familiar sound of his drunken father. "Where the _fuck_ is my dinner, Maria?" The boy flinches involuntarily at the harsh tone; but gets out of bed anyway. He'll always take the brunt of Howard's anger if it means his mother won't get hurt.

"Your leftovers are in the fridge, dad," Tony yells as he approaches the dining room. "Mom's already asleep." His dad's eyes dart toward him as he enters the room. Tony maintains his composure, leaning against the wall in a forced nonchalance.

"Don't you think I deserve a hot meal after a long day of work?" His dad growls out as he unceremoniously drops his bag on the kitchen countertop.

"There's this great new invention called the _microwave_ that warms food up," Tony spits out. Howard doesn't seem to register the tone of his words. So he goes further, pushing himself off the wall as he adds, "But frankly, I think reheated dog shit is too good for _you_."

There's no reaction for a solid 30 seconds, even as Howard's looking right at him. Tony smirks, proudly. And that's exactly what sets his dad off.

Before the boy can even react, Howard's got his son's arm twisted behind his back, face smushed into the smooth wooden surface of the countertop.

"Say that again," Howard warns. He doesn't raise his voice, but he doesn't need to. Tony can almost _taste_ the booze from his acrid breath. "I fucking dare you, Tony, say it again."

"But frankly," Tony replies without skipping a beat, muffled at first, but then he manages to turn his head sideways so he can speak properly, "I think reheated do—."

Howard slams Tony's head into the counter before he can finish. The boy can't help but cry out in pain. He can hear the sneer on his dad's face.

"You're a man now, but you still need to learn some goddamn respect," Howard says he slams Tony's head again. But this time the boy's expecting it, so it turns into a grunt instead of a pained whine.

"F-fuck you, dad!" Tony chokes out as he struggles against his dad's grip. The boy considers himself fit, he works out often enough, gets a lot of exercise, but it's never enough to fend off the one person he needs to be able to overpower _physically_.

"Bet you'd like that, fucking sissy," Howard taunts. That makes Tony's eyes go wide before he starts growling himself, struggling harder, almost making it out of his dad's vice grip.

But then Howard just lets go on his own. Tony feels like an idiot stumbling back into nothing.

Howard doesn't say anything else, content to get the last word in as he slinks off to bed without eating anything.

 _At least he's calmed down_ , Tony thinks wearily.

He also thinks his head's gonna bruise and he may or may not be tasting the tang of iron in his mouth.

#  **!!!ABUSE SCENE OVER!!!**

The next morning, Tony's got a red baseball cap on when they hand out the scout leader uniforms. He's chatting with Rhodey when Steve finally gets to him. Tony holds out his hand, but the adult just ' _tsks_ ' him.

"Tony, caps are outside of _your_ required uniform, you _know_ that," Steve sighs, shaking his head. "I thought you really wanted to make Eagle Scout.” Tony grumbles, which the older man doesn’t seem to appreciate, even as the teenager moves to take it off.

"Sir, with all due respect, Tony's—" Rhodey tries to interrupt, but Tony cuts him off with a hand.

"It's _fine_ Rhodey," he glares before taking it off. Steve (along with everyone else who can see it) physically cringes at the freshly purpling skin on the side of Tony's forehead. "Can I _please_ have my uniform now, sir?"

Steve doesn't say anything else, but does give Tony a pitying look. Tony waits until he's moved onto to the next boy before rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. He knows Rhodey can see through it, but he does at least smile.

Peter's practically bouncing in his uniform as heads to join Tony when they're at the main campsite.

"Hi, Tony!" Peter says happily as he reaches the older boy. Tony raises a brow at his enthusiasm, but ruffles his hair affectionately. He even smiles down at the kid. But suddenly something in his expression changes.

"What's wrong kid?" Tony asks, worry evident in his voice. "Are the other boys giving you a hard tiOW, _FUCK_!"

Peter's reached up to poke the side of his head. Tony's already swatted the kid's hand away by the time he's got more than one 18-year-old turning their head to give him a chastising look. The younger boys just snicker, but there is an exaggerated " _Ooooo_ " under the din of laughter.

"What happened?" Peter asks, sounding just as concerned as Tony had a moment ago. But he doesn't want to accept that someone would care about him (can’t afford to).

"None of your—" Tony starts at a normal level, checking to see that everyone else's attention has gone back to whatever they were doing, "none of your _goddamn_ business, Pete," Tony ends in a harsh whisper.

Peter gives him an exaggerated pout, complete with puppy dog eyes. But Tony just sighs exasperatedly.

"I'm serious. I appreciate your concern, but it's nothing you need to be worried about, alright?"

"Alright…" Peter relents. Tony ruffles his hair again as a reward.

"Good." Tony's face goes back to its smile from before, which seems to bring Peter's mood back up. "Let's go join the others, okay?" He holds out his hand for the boy to hold, and he takes it eagerly.

Peter makes it to the afternoon before Tony has to oblige the kid's "needs." The older boy was hoping they might be able to go a day without it, maybe set a better precedent, but this time it's mostly his own fault, anyway.

"Like this?" Peter says innocently enough as he once again holds up his failed, knot-like creation.

"No, that's not it," Tony groans. "Here, lemme show you." He reaches across to where Peter's sitting, aiming for the mangled length of rope, but somehow ends up grabbing at the bare skin just above the boy's knee, instead.

Tony leaves it there for only a moment before reaching up for the rope. He knows it shouldn’t even be there—in the split second where he realizes this is a trap—but it's there just long enough for him to marvel at how his big hand practically reaches Peter's upper thigh from the younger boy's knee.

The image is burned into Tony’s mind. Peter’s got that shit-eating grin again. He doesn’t even look like he’s listening to the older boy’s explanation, the little _fucker_.

To his credit, though, Peter makes it through Tony's hurried explanation before he speaks again.

"Tony, I think I left my lunch bag at the campsite. I thought we were going back there to eat but…" Peter trails off with the implication that Tony would never want him to _starve_.

Tony smiles and, to _his_ credit, it's only a little forced. "That's okay, Pete, I'll take you back there to get it." Peter's eyes light up.

"Thank you so much, Tony!" And they head off, hand in hand.

Once they're in a semi-secluded area, Tony turns to Peter, who's still got that cat-who-ate-the-canary grin on his face. "You moved your leg up on purpose, didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" Peter asks in a sugary sweet tone, batting his eyelashes for effect. Tony licks his lips, finally taking the time to admire just how cute Peter looks in his little uniform. "What would you do then, Tony?"

The older boy advances on him until Peter's backed up against a tree. "Mmm, guess I'd have to drag this out, huh?" Tony says low and seductive as he reaches for Peter's shorts. "Tease you until you're begging for release?"

Tony knows they've got about 15 minutes before lunch _actually_ starts. The main campsite's about 20 minutes there and back from where they're eating today, so they've got some time to mess around.

Peter whimpers as Tony's hand hovers just above the bulge in the kid's pants, trying and failing to push into it. "Tony, _please_ ," Peter whines out, eyes pleading.

"Aw, giving up right away?" Tony teases. "We're only just getting started, little one."

"Yeah, but I, uh...I did actually leave my lunch at the campsite." Peter sort of mumbles the last part, causing Tony to groan in frustration.

"God _damn_ it Peter," Tony says, but it's more fond than angry.

"I thought they might suspect something if we left and then found my lunch in my bag!" Peter tries to look like he's not at fault, but Tony knows better.

Still, now he's gotta get him off fast _and_ without staining Peter's new uniform; getting it off and on would be a pain, Tony's sure. Suddenly, an idea strikes.

"Alright, I'll get you off quick, but don't expect this every time." Peter's a little confused, but doesn't complain when Tony pulls the younger boy's pants down just enough to free his cock. "Little Pete's really gonna like this," Tony says with a smirk.

But before Peter can ask what he means, Tony's got his mouth around the boy's cock and he's coming almost instantly. The older boy pulls off with a lewd _pop_ , snickering as he wipes his mouth.

"Thought you might last a little longer than that, Pete, but I guess I'm just _that good_." Once he recovers Peter just rolls his eyes and pulls his flaccid penis back into his pants.

"So what? 'Little Pete' is just your nickname for my dick?" Peter asks, hands shoved in his pockets. Everyone else is already heading to the picnic area so Tony doesn't even bother making the kid hold his hand.

"You catch on quick, kid," Tony says with a smirk. "Makes it easier for me to give the other kids shit for calling you that." Peter grumbles, but they spend the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence.

The kid doesn't try anything for the rest of the day, and Tony assumes he's in the clear once it's time to go home.

Peter's _literally_ getting on the bus when he starts whining that he needs to take a piss. When they make eye contact, Tony sees a flash of that shit-eating grin. He has to hold back his groan when he says, "I'll take him to the bathroom, don't worry."

"The buses are already behind schedule," Steve says, eyeing the way Peter grabs Tony's hand (completely unaware their smiles are all for show), "Tony—would you mind driving Peter home? Once he’s done his business?" The older boy's face twitches.

It's Friday. Howard always gets off early on Friday. That's why Tony always insists on taking the car to the campsite instead of the ever-unreliable yellow buses. As a precaution.

"I know it's a little out of the way for you," Steve sighs. "I can comp you for the extra gas if y—"

"It's fine, I can do it," Tony cuts him off, perhaps a little too clipped. But Steve doesn’t seem to notice anything particularly out of the ordinary and Peter doesn't say anything about the way the older boy squeezes his hand a little too hard.

After a moment, Peter _does_ actually look like he wants to say something, however, it’s too late because Tony's already dragging him toward the bathroom and Steve is onto the next bus. It's a quiet walk to the staff cabin.

"So did your mom ever—"

"She does laundry on Saturdays," Tony answers as they enter the bathroom. Doesn't even look at Peter as he asks, "Do you actually have to pee?"

"I'm sorry Tony," Peter says, genuinely apologetic. The older boy finally looks at him, but he snorts.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Peter shakes his head. Tony chuckles as he kneels down. "Doesn't matter, anyway."

As Tony starts undoing the younger boy's fly, pulling down his shorts, Peter reaches out to touch the side of his head again, but the older boy catches the small fingers before they can connect with the bruise.

"We've got time," Tony says, tone deliberately sexual. It's low, rough, and distracting enough to make Peter whimper. "So we're taking off the whole uniform, little one."

Peter takes off his hat and obediently lifts his hands so Tony can pull off his top without undoing all the little fasteners. "Good boy," he murmurs, which makes ' _Little Pete_ ' twitch.

Tony's own cock is straining against his pants. He'd already seen the kid naked yesterday, but now he's got on his nice little uniform shoes with tiny white ankle socks and the _adorable_ orange kerchief still hanging around his neck. Peter moves to take it off, but the older boy stops him.

"Keep it on," Tony purrs. Peter lets his hands fall by his sides. "You look _real_ cute like this, y’know that?" The younger boy just whimpers again. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open. Peter's whole body is shaking.

"Fuck," Tony hisses out, fully hard this time. He can't help but palm his own crotch.

" _Please_ , Tony, need you," Peter whines. It sounds completely genuine this time. Tony watches as Peter desperately reaches for his dick, but Tony easily stops that little hand again.

"I thought the whole point of this was to let me do all the work," Tony chuckles. He reaches out to touch Peter's hip, fingers skimming along his side. It's light and teasing. "You're just so cute when you're all flustered like this. I wonder how pink your skin can get before you burst."

Peter's eyes shoot open. "C'mon, Tony," he whines, "I need to get home _eventually_." And that jolts Tony back to reality; he has to get home too. If Howard isn't staying out, it's probably too late to cut him off, but it's not like delaying the inevitable will make things any better. If anything…

"Please, Tony..." Peter whimpers, tiny fists clenching at his sides. Tony sighs, cocking his head to one side.

"Mmm, I have an idea," Tony says as he stands up. Peter follows his movements with a panicked expression. The older boy pulls down the seat on the toilet and sits down.

"C'mon, hop on my lap," Tony says, patting his thigh. Peter gulps; there's no way he can miss the bulge in the older boy's pants. Tony smirks, knowing _exactly_ how big he looks like this. He's worried for a moment that he miscalculated, when the younger boy seems to falter, but _Little Pete_ is still standing at full attention.

"It's this or nothing, kid." Peter nods and walks over to Tony, hoisting himself up onto the older boy's lap. Tony helps him into position, pulling his naked little ass onto his crotch. It's small, but surprisingly taut and well-rounded.

Tony's grip is firm on Peter's waist as he grinds his clothed erection into that pert bubble butt. He leans in to whisper into Peter's ear, "See what you do to me, Pete?" He nips at the younger boy's ear. Peter's biting his lip so hard Tony's afraid he'll draw blood. But he releases it to let out a breathy moan.

Peter's head barely reaches Tony's shoulder. His fingers are gripping at the older boy's thighs, but they can't even wrap around halfway. Comparatively, Tony only needs one hand to keep a solid grip on Peter's waist. The other one reaches up to pinch the other boy's nipple.

" _Tony_ ," Peter whines again. Tony barely has to move him as he pushes his own ass against the older boy's khaki pants. "Tony, _please_ ," he repeats like a mantra.

"What d'you want from me, kid?" Tony growls into Peter's ear. He nips at the shell, though he wants so badly to suck a big fat bruise right into Peter's neck.

"I want you to touch me, Tony," Peter whimpers desperately. "Want your big hands on my little cock again."

Tony's breathing picks up. "Filthy boy, with a filthy fucking mouth," he pants harshly into Peter's ear. "No, I want you to do it yourself."

"But I th—"

"Rub that little cock of yours against my thigh," he cuts the boy off with a growl. Tony quickly unbuttons his khakis, briefly holding Peter up (his squeak of surprise is so _terribly_ adorable) so he can pull them down just enough to give his cock a little more breathing room. " _Now_ , before I think of something you _won't_ like."

Peter turns his head, eyeing the obvious bulge in Tony's briefs with a whimper, but the older boy's threat is enough to have him complying right away.

As he starts rubbing himself into the older boy's leg, his ass keeps grinding against Tony's straining erection. Peter's moans are breathy and wanton; Tony thinks _he_ could come from those sounds alone.

"I'd call you a whore, but they're doing it for money," he whispers hoarsely into Peter's ear. "I think you'd be doing this for free even if you _were_ legal."

" _Daddy!_ " Peter cries as he comes on Tony's thigh. But the older boy's blood runs cold, erection wilting.

Peter doesn't seem to notice, though, simply sliding off so he can wipe himself down. Tony wants to have a panic attack and rip the kid's head off at the same time.

 _The kid watches entirely too much fucking porn_ , he thinks to himself bitterly.

"What's wrong, _Daddy_?" The boy teases. The words jolts Tony back to reality, tearing off some toilet paper with just a little too much force.

"Don't call me that again," Tony responds coldly, struggling to keep an even tone. He looks Peter straight in the eye to let him know he's serious. He wipes down his leg as best he can before pulling his pants up. "Get dressed, kid."

Peter gives him a confused and guilty look. "I'm s—"

"Save it, we don't have time." Tony doesn't want to think about how Peter keeps apologizing for things outside of anyone's control. "Just get dressed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the scene wasn't easily skippable, and I can modify it as needed. Stay safe, y'all. <3


End file.
